


The Last Jedi

by StainedGlassDreams



Category: Star Wars
Genre: Post-Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Tatooine, The Jedi Order
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 20:20:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13061445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StainedGlassDreams/pseuds/StainedGlassDreams
Summary: Obi-Wan Kenobi leaves the last hope in the hands of his family, on a planet so remote no one will notice. Not the Empire, not the Sith nor his Father.Just The Force, and Kenobi's own growing doubts and regrets.





	1. Chapter 1

This is what he knows.

The sand shifts under his feet as he stands outside his camp, fluid and ever changing as the Force.  
There's nothing here but time. Time to reflect.

He's here for two reasons: for failing the Republic.

A small figure runs across the sands.

He's here to protect his brother's son, from the son's father.  
He looks toward the sun.  
There's nothing but time.

How did this happen?

\---:::---

Benkyo Mustak was the man who saved his Father.  
The town Obi-Wan grew up in, was one of tyranny. Screams as grenades launch overhead, his Mother clutching him as she fires a blaster.  
Everyday was a rebellion, every night was a calm in the order to collect the dead.  
Benkyo shielded the blast of a plasma detonator from his Father, taking the hit for him.  
Maybe it's why he thinks of using the name here. To try and fix the wrongs.

He sits on the mountain, his robe freshly caked with sand.  
A part of him feels Anakin's behavior towards planets like these, before he tells himself to calm.  
"Okay, let's try again." He says to himself, getting down onto the floor in a cross legged position.  
"Focus, you must." He remembers Yoda telling him as Organa's ship makes it's way to Tatooine. "Put your energy into feeling Qui-Gon's presence. Commune with him, only then you can."  
He tries to connect with Qui-Gon's essence, his Force. Feels it flowing around him but he can't quite grasp it.  
Obi breathes for a moment as he pauses, calming himself. He tries twice more before he quits for the night, his mind exhausted.  
The sound from the outside world comes in, soft and supple. He leaves it be as he heads back home, hoping sleep will bring a clearer day, and mind.

"You will be. You will be."  
"...bring balance to the Force! Not leave it in darkness!"  
A mechanical hand holds R2 as the man beside him sits defeated, watching a burning temple.  
"You were the Chosen One!"  
"I've seen raw power like this only once before." A young man, trying to show something to his Father. A creature in a mask against the rain, a slaughter of-  
"...killing younglings."  
"No. That's-"  
"...not true! That's impossible!" Pressurized air swirls, not as stifling as the release of anger around a young man, his hand missing.  
"I loved you, Anakin."  
"I can feel your anger..."  
"Kill the past." A hand extending, and he feels what he felt on Mustafar.  
"It didn't scare me then."  
"These are your first steps." A girl, cloaked in an aura he hasn't felt. Neither light, nor dark. This....is something else.

Obi wakes up slightly breathless, and feeling as if he'd just sparred with Grievous again. It was a glimpse. Nothing more. And he's never felt more conflicted at what it meant.


	2. Chapter 2

The sands of Tatooine feel different than any other planet.  
The twin suns of the horizon dawn with a identical similarity to the other days, a blurring of hours that seemed endless. It gave time for unlimited focus, mediation, while others might consider it to menial; the irrefutable fact that there was nothing special of it, just another hideout for another gang of thieves, and those trapped in the middle of it. It wasn't special enough for the Empire, or for the Sith. Which is exactly the type of cloak that was needed for Luke, and for himself.

Obi-Wan sat again, closing his eyes and concentrating on communing with Qui-Gon.  
There's still many secrets get to be discovered within. Different abilities, powers and methods, midichlorians growing just as with the tide of time. Layers upon layers waiting to be discovered. Communing with those who have become the Force, is one he hadn't yet heard of. He hears Yoda in his head, "Focus, Focus". He sees the shadow of Anakin again in his thoughts, an inhuman machine and Padmé Amidala's last words. "There is still good in him." He has to stop, sighing as he rubs his face, he shouldn't be dwelling on negative thoughts, a Jedi's mind clear and concise as it should be.  
But it would be inhuman to feel nothing, to not feel sadness for Luke and the parents he'll never know. For the Chosen One, and how misread the prophecy had been.  
The wind blew hot and arid, flecking his robes. And he quiets the part of him that he feels doubt in, the one that wonders if he indeed truly fail.

\---:::---

He went into town every few days or so, never letting prediction or allowing someone to predict his own moves, gathering supplies for the baby or anything Owen or Beru may need.  
Beru was always kind; soft even though the climate allowed for people to become as harsh as the environment itself.  
Owen, as far as he could tell, was hiding something. Some undisclosed knowledge that he was not sure if Beru herself knew but something troubling. He knew it as she was the one to walk Luke over to him and in moments when he held Luke. The briefest shadow of fastidious worry on his face, as if on a mission to stop something; prevent it. No one knew of Anakin's fate. He decided to tell them he had died, lost on Mustafar during an excursion gone wrong but the child needed to be kept safe from the Empire for the power Anakin had always had with the Force.  
"Obi-Wan." Beru answered the door and again, Owen only issued a curt nod before rocking Luke in a modest cradle. "You don't need to keep doing this. We can handle everything."  
"It's something I would like to do."  
"Please, come in, I just made dinner."  
"Maybe another time." He smiled politely, and again, Owen seemed relieved.  
"Are you sure? There's more than enough room here, and your journey back to the Wastelands is so long."  
"I have some things to do, though I can't thank you for your kindness enough, Beru." He nodded. "Nice to see you again, Owen."  
"Yeah, you too."  
He departed, and that same feeling left the air. As Beru closed the door, Owen raised his eyes for this first time and he saw what could only be described as bitter sadness.


	3. Chapter 3

Soup bubbled meagerly in the pot, a small flame illuminating the small place. It was all white, with an archway that extended into the living room which also served as the bedroom beside a window. The house wasn't made to take guests, except one he hoped to have at some, small point.  
The Jedi aren't allowed possessions, something he's never minded regardless but he did allow himself one. A small, blank notebook he left before departing General Organa's ship, something telling him he would need it. It's been weeks and though he feels he's making headway, he still hasn't been able to commune with Qui-Gon.  
He walks over the the pot, scooping some into a stone basin.  
He knows it's because his mind isn't clear. Even after the brief time that has passed, it bothers him. Small pieces work at his mind, wondering if he had just succeeded. If he had put aside his love for what was once Anakin Skywalker and possibly saved whatever havoc Vader will bring to the galaxy. If he had been able to detach himself, would it have made a difference? Had he made a terrible error?  
Obi-Wan had severed connections with Anakin but he felt traces of The Force still connecting them, and occasionally felt small, brief moments of anger, pain and suffering. Elements of the Sith.  
And as he ate in silence, his heart ached with a weight he's carried for weeks. And if he couldn't put it aside, his life.


	4. Chapter 4

It happened on a day that was as the one before it and the one next to it, his concentration there but this time, for the smallest moment, it was on the boy. And how Qui-Gon had trained him.  
"You always were rambunctious."  
He exhaled in awe, keeping his concentration as he opened his eyes to see the blue transparent aura of his Master.  
"Master Qui-Gon."  
"You have matured into a great Jedi, Obi-Wan. I am proud of you." He sat beside him, looking into the distance of the small speck that was Luke's home.  
"I feel conflict in you, my old friend."  
He took a breath. "I feel I failed. Anakin, the Order. ...The Republic."  
"We all did."  
Obi-Wan turned to him.  
"Obi-Wan, you'll find many of the truths we cling to, depend greatly on our point of view. We were too proud, too sure of ourselves that we didn't see we were failing before we were too late. The Jedi needed to end."  
"But the balance-"  
"-will be maintained. The Force is greater than the Jedi or the Sith. That can be neither without the other, that much is known. But the ego of both, will be the downfall. It was not right how the Jedi we lost their lives. That is why we must pass on what we have learned, without a name but guidance."  
"So Anakin was the Chosen One, Master?"  
"Oh, he was. He will bring balance to the Force."  
"But how? How is it still poss...." And then it all clicked. "Luke."  
Qui-Gon nodded. "Anakin will still be the one. The future remains unclear to the ends my friend, but he will be the one. The boy however, needs to be a Jedi." He turned. "The last one."  
The twin suns began to set.  
"I cannot teach again, Master. Not after this."  
"You did not fail Anakin. It was a fate that was inescapable. You have become a great man, and an even greater teacher, especially at an age where the Force is at it's most vulnerable. You will bring this boy to his journey. Have no fear. As for your dreams,"  
Obi-Wan saw them again, reoccurring and disturbing.  
"they are indeed glimpses of what's to come, but they're unstable. And beyond our time. The future is always moving, never put too much stock in it. But learn from it, just as our past. The boy will learn this too. In time."  
Night fell as Qui-Gon gently illuminated the darkness. He put a hand on his shoulder. "You are never alone, my friend. Remember that. The Force, will be with you always."  
The lights began to come on in the hut. And he had never felt so clear.

**6 Years Later**

The Force began to surround young Skywalker.  
Already, he could feel an aura similar to Anakin's yet somehow even more powerful. This power however, was not volatile or uncontrolled though it remained uncertain. The Light was irrevocably glowing inside him but still, Anakin's seed layed dormant and waiting. The same as the secret Owen had been increasingly unable to keep, his visits growing more and more tense.  
Obi-Wan visited again, the visits becoming scarcer as he detected the tension, the last thing he wanted given what he was to help the boy with.  
Beru again opened the door, the smile just as warm but a small glimmer of sadness as she did. "Don't your feet tire of visiting this hut, Ben?"  
He had adopted the name as rumours began to swirl in the town of a Jedi living in their midst.  
"It's impossible to, given the kindness I'm always somehow given."  
Beru welcomed him in, one of the times he took it as he wanted to see the boy.  
His hair was as sandy blonde as it was when he first saw Anakin all these years ago. A smile that was contagious and a nobility that preceeded his legacy.  
He walked with her to the kitchen. "How is he?"  
"One of the sweetest kids. Kind, caring, gentle. Never been disobedient."  
"That's good. He is in good care."  
Owen entered the kitchen without a word, something that was expected.  
"Owen, Obi-Wan brought some jakadian seeds."  
He said nothing.  
Beru smiled at him sadly.  
"I have come to ask you both something."  
Owen tensed.  
He took out Anakin's saber, and Beru understood immediately. "With your graces, I want to train the boy. He is strong with the Force and with guidance, he-"  
"No." Owen had spoken the first words he ever had in his presence for the first time since he had arrived on the planet.  
"Owen."  
"No, that's enough. You won't do this again."  
"This boy will-"  
"Will what, Obi-Wan? Save the galaxy? Bring peace? My Mother would tell me stories, of what you Jedi said to her when you took Anakin out of this planet, how he was some kind of Chosen One. As far as I know, it was you people that made him what he was. A monster."  
The room quieted and the cloud that had been surrounding Owen was lifting.  
"What makes you say that?"  
"He never told you, did he? What he did when he came here to 'save' my Mother?"  
"Owen, please-"  
"No, I'm tired of this. Keeping this, like some poison! You were there, why do you deny it?!"  
"Deny what?" Obi-Wan asked, wondering what else Anakin could have hidden.  
"I was there, when he told that Senator. He didn't see me, too caught up in it. My Mother was tortured by those damn creatures, and beasts they were but no one deserves that. Shmi Skywalker died in his arms and then her son slaughtered that entire village of Sand People. He even bragged he had killed the women, the ch-children!"  
"He didn't brag-"  
"You weren't there, Beru!! The rage in his voice.... I know he didn't die, you take me for a damn fool. He's that Vader, the one everyone's talking about, isn't he?"  
Obi-Wan kept his stance, though defeat rose in him as what he had suspected was true.  
"ISN'T HE?"  
The boy began to look, before Beru shot Owen an angry glance, walking the boy to his room.  
"Yes." Obi-Wan said. The first time he had said it aloud in years.  
Owen looked at him, nodding his head, the confusion and sadness he had kept hidden for so long, bubbling out. "I knew it. I always knew it."  
He let time pass, in all it's unkempt leniency, before speaking again. "Owen, the boy must become a Jedi. He will not turn as his Father did."  
Silence again. "And how sure was your predecessor when he told my Mother what he did?" He looked to the room, thinking for a long time. "No. The answer is no. You didn't give my brother a chance at a normal life, something that might've kept him alive. Luke won't have anything to do with your damn religion. You won't bring him into that mess."  
"You cannot suppress his connection to the Force."  
"And I won't let you turn him into another Vader."  
"That is your choice, however mistaken it may be." He extended the saber to him.  
"Get that away from here."  
"It is his birthright."  
"And I said get it out."  
Obi-Wan saw no recourse. None that resulted in an peaceful agreement. "I'll keep it for him. Good night, Owen." He began to walk out, the boy's uncle following.  
"I don't want to see you within sight of this farm."  
He bowed. "If that's your wish."  
He began to walk toward his home, suppressing sadness towards Owen's decision. Yet, there wasn't an ending, no finality that he felt. He still felt the Force, and the boy's future somehow becoming even more solid than before.  
And should the future change, he saw in his mind, the image of a young girl, graceful a counterpart as Luke.

There is another Skywalker. And though dormant, the Force was strong with her too.


	5. Epilogue

He's tailed the boy every now and again, going into town to see him, and though he bears a physical likeness to his Father, he has his Mother's kindness and regality. Luke Skywalker is a rebel; a desire to fight the Empire coursing through his veins and having taken to a liking for fast cruisers and the Rebellion, as this planet by will of the Force, was made a hotspot for the Rebellion and fresh, and well equipped, pilots.   
Owen kept Luke busy every season, almost certainly to stop him from joining the academy which he stopped at as many times as he could. To stop any trace of Anakin Skywalker from getting out. Today, the boy made a trip to town to get new supplies for his uncle, and himself; parts for his cruiser bought under Owen's nose. A part of him smiles at this.

He hears hums of what the Rebellion has done, what the Empire is doing and any hope for Darth Vader is but all gone, replaced by pittance and a distaste of Darth Vader and the heinous acts he's continued underneath the Emperor.  
Today though, there is a shift in the Force. Something is happening, a hint of the past coming from the far regions of the desert beyond and something approaching.  
Today feels like the end of something, and the beginning of another.

He continues his hike through the valley below, hearing a cruiser and the cries of the Sand People. Luke is knocked unconscious on the ground, one of them raising his stick. Ben pulls down his hood and unullates, scaring them off.  
He rushes down to the foot of the canyon, his hand to Luke as he senses everything is alright.  
A small blip comes from across the way.

And it's then he knows, today is the day.

**Author's Note:**

> The Last Jedi inspired, a literal, new hope for me and has ignited a fire I haven't felt for the franchise since I saw Revenge of the Sith in theaters.  
> It brought me so much happiness that I wanted to write this as a tribute to Obi-Wan Kenobi's initial exile on Tatooine. Obi-Wan's past has not been disclosed in this universe this far so I'm writing it in a new mind.  
> May the Force be with you!


End file.
